


Sugar High

by Yoshishisha



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Gen, I mean it's kids and ice cream i hope it's fluffy, Ice Cream Seller Wolffe, Kid Ahsoka Tano, Teacher Plo Koon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: The sun is shining, kids are running, and Plo Koon is following one of his students to the ice cream stand
Relationships: Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Sugar High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dastardlyenables](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlyenables/gifts).



> Written for Soliam for the 30-minutes fic exchange on blackkat's discord server! The elements of my prompt were: Plo Koon, dauntless and lychee. This was written in 30 minutes (with quite a bit of panic toward the end) after spending yesterday finding out who exactly Plo Koon was (I've only seen star wars 7 and 3 you guys). I love this man now, and his crew too. I hope you enjoy some of this silly goodness!

“Remember, no running, keep to the designated areas, and I don’t want to see a single one of you alone. Stay with your partner until the activity is done, alright?”

A chorus of yeses greeted Plo Koon, and he nodded in satisfaction, before clapping his hands in a signal for his charges to roam freely. They didn’t need further encouragement, and they soon discarded in the flurry of activities the school had organised for them. 

Already feeling the heat of the humid air, Plo opted to follow the group of students that had decided to start with the ice cream cart. He was glad to see some of them were already smart enough to go for the finite resources despite their young ages. 

A familiar face towered over the children, and Plo frowned as he approached. Was it… “Wolffe?”

The beaming smile that flashed across that familiar face hadn’t changed despite the passage of the years since the other had been his student. 

“General!” Wolffe greeted, with the unceremonious salute he and his friends had adopted as students. 

Plo shook his head fondly and looked Wolffe over more carefully. Not much had changed in the younger man aside from the sudden height boost that had made him reach that of his former teacher, and the eyepatch covering an eye. 

It seemed like his current students had also noticed the difference, for one of them perked up. 

“Are you a pirate?” 

Plo let out a long-suffering sigh as five-year-old Ahsoka Tano blurted out the question. Dauntless as ever, she never let anything stand in the way of her knowledge. He could see the question was well meant though, and Wolffe’s bark of laughter let him know there wasn’t any offense done. Still.

“What did we say about politeness, Miss Tano?”

She looked at Plo blankly for a moment, but ducked her head in admonishment. “Sorry.” She then turned to Wolffe again, and took a deep breath, affecting an overly polite tone and making sure to enunciate properly. “Excuse me sir, are you a pirate, mister?”

Despite his best intentions, Plo couldn’t restrain the amused smile that crossed his lips as she beamed proudly at him.It seemed Wolffe was also enchanted, for he beamed at her and leant over his counter. 

“Unfortunately not, young lady, but that was a very good guess. Just for that you’re going to get the first ice cream of the day and you can put anything you want on it.”

The other children cheered alongside Ahsoka, but Plo was the one to glance at Wolffe warningly. “Do take care to give them reasonable portions,” he warned with a knowing look. “I seem to remember a group of troublemakers who once couldn’t sit still because they’d ingested too much ice cream.”

Wolffe ducked his head, and Plo was glad to see that he hadn’t lost his hold over his former students after all. “That was over 15 years ago,” the man mumbled under his breath, but Ahsoka soon distracted him.

“I want… Lychee!” she chose, reading the letters over carefully. Plo wasn’t even sure whether she knew the flavour, and judging by her face she didn’t either, but she had never been a difficult child and he doubted she would be disappointed. 

As Wolffe put a scoop in a bowl, Plo directed her toward the array of decorations available. There were candies, chocolates, a variety of syrups…

“Glitter!!” The girl shrieked in his ear, and Plo’s gaze fell upon the craft material that had been forbidden in his class for a reason. 

Wolffe moved to take a spoonful and drizzle it over the ice cream, but Ahsoka interrupted him again. 

“Oh, can I do it? Pretty pretty please, daddy says I’m a big girl now and I can pick my food by myself!”

Plo smirked at the sight of the grimace on Wolffe’s face and decided that he was allowed a bit of fun as well. “Yes, Wolffe, I seem to remember you valued independence after all.” 

His tone was carefully calibrated to invoke a challenge, and Wolffe had never been able to resist one of those. 

“Of course,” he said, and dauntless as ever, he came out from behind the counter to hand Ahsoka the bowl of glitter. The same challenging glint was visible in his eyes.

The end result was predictable if one considered that a five-year-old had just been handled a pot of glitter. Nonetheless, looking at his students (former and not) covered in glitter, Plo erupted in laughter of his own. It was good to be a teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> Also don't worry, the glitter is edible and eco-friendly and all that. Wolffe only gets the best for his customers!


End file.
